


Cat made me do it

by BluePower24, SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And Lena loves her, Cat convinces Lena to ask Kara out, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, kara is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: The one where Lena gets an advise from Cat Grant. We're robbed of that interaction on the show so I had to do something about it.Basically Cat couldn't handle Kara pining over Lena all day and decided to have a pep talk with Lena.The other chapter will be Kara and Lena getting ready and having their date.





	1. Wake up call

Lena got out of the elevator and walked to Kara’s desk, but as she approached it, she saw the girl wasn’t there. Lena thought Kara had got up to get something or talk to someone, so she decided to wait for her there.

About 2 minutes later she heard a voice coming from behind her. 

“Oh, miss Luthor.” Lena turned around and saw Cat Grant approaching her. “Why wasn’t I informed that miss Luthor was in my building?” Lena saw her looking around and everyone shivering under her gaze “where’s Kiera? She’s supposed to come inform me of this type of things” she said after looking at Kara’s empty desk.

“Miss Grant, I’m sorry but I’m not here on business. Kara and I are going to have lunch together today.”

“Oh, so she finally asked you out?”

“WHAT? I’m sorry, no, she- we…”

“So, you asked her out?”

“N-no, I was just…” Lena was starting to understand why Kara, and everyone else apparently, was so nervous around her. 

Cat took her glasses off and stared at Lena "Then please, miss Luthor, enlighten me. Why are you waiting for my missing, and quite unprofessional, assistant if not to take her out on a date?”

“I, well, we are just going out for lunch, that’s all. We do that sometimes.”

“Miss Luthor, can you please come to my office for a minute?”

“Well, I was waiting for Kara and…”

“As we can see, she’s not here. To be honest with you, I rarely see her on her desk, which is where she’s supposed to be.”

“I’m sure she has a good reason to get out. She wouldn’t leave if it wasn’t truly necessary.”

“Perhaps, but I would like to be informed when she needs to leave. Now, let’s go to my office, I need to talk to you, chop chop” she turned around and walked back to her office without looking behind to check if Lena was following her. Lena just stood there in shock for a few seconds, but eventually followed Cat and entered her office. “close the door and take a sit” Cat walked to the corner of the room “Would you like something to drink?”

“No, I’m fine, thank you.”

“Suit yourself. Now, I feel like we need to talk.”

“If you need, I can get my assistant to schedule a meeting for us.”

"I'll keep that in mind, but that's not what I want to talk to you about." Cat made a short pause to let Lena breath and prepare for what she had to say. “Ok, miss Danvers has worked here long enough for me to know that she will never ask for what she wants, not on her own at least, but you, miss Luthor, you seem like a woman who gets what she wants when she wants it.”

“Thank you…?” 

“Yes. I know power when I see it and we are both powerful women. I just don’t understand one thing.”

“What?”

“Why you haven’t gotten Kiera yet.”

“Excuse me?”

“This is not the first time I see you coming here to pick Kiera up…”

“Kara, her name is Kara.”

“Don’t interrupt me, but ok. You always come here to pick Kara up, and she’s always talking about you. Everytime you do anything she just comes running to ask to be the one to interview you. She couldn’t be more obvious if she tried. But she can’t say it out loud so it obviously will have to be you” She explained before taking a sip of her tea.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about miss Grant.”

“Oh honey, you don’t fool me. In fact, you don’t fool anyone. Just do everyone a favor and ask the poor girl out. It’s tiring to see her pining after you.”

“I-I don’t, she’s…”

“Please, stop that. I’ve seen you shut down about 30 man at once on a press conference. You’ve become a CEO at the age of 24. You’re a strong, powerful woman, just go there and do what you need to do.”

“You think she likes me too?”

“Haven’t you heard anything I just said? She doesn’t shut up about you, which can get quite annoying and it’s completely unprofessional. She obviously likes you very much, but she will never say anything if you don’t say anything first, that’s how she is. I’ve been trying to help her change that but I’m afraid she’s just as stubborn as I am.” Lena swore she saw a little smile on Cat’s face after saying that, but she went back to her normal face in less than a second, which was quite impressive.

“Alright then. I’m going to talk to her today.” Lena picked up her purse and got up walking towards the door. “Thank you miss Grant.” 

“Oh, and by the way, Supergirl went to stop the robbery at the bank in the other street.” Cat simply pointed out the window. 

“Wh-why are you telling me this?” Lena asked nervously, trying not to make it obvious that she knew Kara was Supergirl.

“Didn’t you said you were waiting for Kara, dear?” Cat asked pretending to play Lena’s “dumb” game. 

“I don’t understand the correlation between the…”

“OK, for your own sake I will assume you’re simply trying to protect your girl and not actually thinking I don’t know Kara is Supergirl. We’re both too smart to fall for that. Besides she’s not good at hiding it at all.” she rolled her eyes and sat on her chair. 

“Right, of course. She really isn’t but she hates it when someone tells her that. Thank you again, miss Grant.”

“You’re welcome. Now go get the girl. Good luck.”

“Yeah, ok. Thank you.” Lena finally walked out of Cat’s office.

Almost 15 minutes later, Lena arrived at the bank, just as Supergirl was getting the last person inside a police car. She stood on the other side of the street with her arms crossed and a little smirk until Kara waved discreetly at her to let her know she was going to change and come back. 

5 minutes later, Lena saw Kara running a little in her civilian clothes. 

“Hey, I’m so sorry. I had this emergency to take care of and forgot to tell you”

“It’s ok. You were busy saving the day, I can understand that.” she gave Kara a reassuring smile and they started walking “I met miss Grant today. Very, hum… interesting woman.”

“Oh Rao, what did she say to you? She’s an amazing person once you get past her" Kara paused to think for a second "how can I say this in a respectful way? … past her prickly layer” Kara said nervously.

“Kara, don’t worry, she wasn’t mean or anything. She actually helped me.” Lena laughed a little.

“Oh, good. Helped you with what?”

“Figuring out what I really want and that I should fight for it.” Lena looked into Kara’s eyes for a second before opening the door for her at CatCo. 

“Is it ok if I ask what is it that you want?” Kara asked with a little smile. 

“I want to ask you out.” Lena said it like it was the simplest thing on the world. She was shaking like a leaf on the inside, but no one, mainly Cat Grant, needed to know that. 

“What?” Kara stopped on her tracks and looked back at Lena with wide eyes. 

“You don’t have to accept it. But I’ve been wanting to ask you for a few weeks now. Talking to miss Grant today gave me the courage I needed.”

“No, no, I would love to. I wanted to ask you out too, but I was too scared.”

“Yeah, miss Grant told me that too.”

“What?” Kara sounded even more shocked now.

“Yes. And did you know that.” Lena paused and looked around to check if someone was coming “She knows you’re Supergirl?”

“Oh my Rao. I thought I had taken care of that already! Alex is going to kill me.” she smiled a bit when she heard Lena laughing.

“Alright, today is Friday, so how does tomorrow sound?”

“For what?” Kara looked confusedly at Lena. 

“Oh my God, Kara” Lena tried to stop laughing. “For our date, silly.”

“Oh, right, of course. It sounds perfect.”

“Great. Then I will pick you up tomorrow at 7, ok?”

“Ok. I’m so excited for it already. I think I won’t be able to sleep tonight.” Kara said while fidgeting with her glasses.

“Me neither. But don’t tell Cat.” Lena said trying to make a serious face. 

“I would never.” They laughed a little.

“Unfortunately, I have to go back to L-Corp now.”

“Oh, you didn’t eat anything! I’m so sorry Lena.”

“Don’t worry about it. I have to prepare for a meeting now, but I will grab something on my way back and eat before the meeting starts.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” They hugged and Lena started walking towards the exit. “See you tomorrow.” She waved.

“See you tomorrow.” Kara said back and waved as Lena walked out.


	2. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena getting ready and having their date.

Kara’s morning:

 

It was 7 in the morning and Kara was already up and freaking out while looking into her closet. After about 30 minutes, however, she gave up and called Alex. 

“It’s 7:30 on a Saturday. This better be an emergency.” Alex answered the phone after 4 rings, in a sleepy but very mad voice.

“It is. Can you come over, please?” Kara used her sweet voice to convince her sister. 

“Fine. I will be there in 10 minutes.” Alex answered and Kara heard her getting up from the bed and walking around the house. “Do you need something?”

“No, just come as fast as you can, please.”

“Ok, I'm getting dressed. See you soon, bye.” she hung up. 

Kara threw her phone on the bed and started to pick up the pieces of clothing she had thrown around the room. Almost 20 minutes later, she heard Alex knocking on the door and ran to open it. 

“You said 10 minutes.”

“Oh, well, I’m sorry I can’t fly around and have to actually deal with traffic, Kara.” Alex rolled her eyes. 

“Fine, we can’t waist anymore time. Let’s go to my room.” Kara held Alex’s hand and almost superspeeded to the bedroom. 

“What is this emergency, anyway? Everything seems fine around here.” Alex said while looking around the room.

“I don’t have anything to wear for tonight!” Kara whined. 

“WHAT?! You woke me up at 7:30, on a Saturday, because you don’t have anything to wear? Wait, DID YOU SAID NIGHT?! Are you kidding me Kara?! You could at least have waited until a bit later.” Alex held her head and started to walk around Kara’s room. 

“I’m sorry. Lena asked me on a date yesterday and I want to look nice.” Kara looked down and started fidgeting with her fingers. 

“Wait, wait. Lena asked you out?” She stopped walking and looked Kara straight in the eye. 

“Yes. She said she talked to Cat and…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asked.

“I was going to call you last night, but there was another robbery and after I took care of that, I got distracted by puppies before going to get something to eat. I went home and I picked up my phone after taking a shower, but it was already 1am and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Oh my God, finally! You two have been pining over each other for months!” Alex had a huge smile on.

“I was not pining over Lena.” Kara said sounding somewhat defensive.

“Of course you where pining over Lena. What else do you call stealing glances and talking about her all fucking day?”

“Admiration?”

“Fuck you Kara. What do you want from me?”

“I need help to find something to wear.” Kara looked over at her closet.

“Where is she taking you?” Alex asked. 

“I don’t know, a fancy restaurant probably.”

“Ok, how about your blue dress? It calls attention to your eyes.”

“You think Lena will like it?”

“Kara, whatever you wear is going to make her drool all over you.”

“Rao Alex, stop it.” Kara started to blush. 

“What? It’s true.” Alex said and started laughing. She looked up and saw Kara pouting. “Hey, I’m sorry. I was just joking. I mean, she probably will drool over your…”

“It's not that. Well, stop saying that, please. But it’s not you.” Kara looked down again and went back to fidgeting with her fingers. 

“Well, then what is it?” Alex asked in a soft tone. 

“I’m nervous. What if I do something wrong?”

“Kara, it’s ok. You just need to calm down. It’s just a dinner, chew with your mouth closed and you will be fine.” Alex tried to joke to make Kara laugh a little and relax. 

“What if I embarrass her?” her eyes welled up with tears. 

“You won’t embarrass her.” Alex sat besides her on the bed and started to caress her back. “Why are you so nervous?”

“I don’t want to screw this up. I love her.”

“Honey, you won’t screw this up. Just breathe. Lena is probably just as nervous as you are right now.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, it’s totally normal to be nervous. Just don’t let it take over you.” She smiled at Kara and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. 

“Thank you, Alex. You’re my hero.” she moved and threw her arms around her sister’s neck.

“You’re welcome. Can I go back to my bed now?”

“Yes. Thank you for coming. I promise not to call this an emergency ever again.”

“I would appreciate that. Call me if you need anything.”

“Ok, thank you again. Want me to fly you back home?”

“No, no. It’s fine. But thank you.” Alex got up from the bed and walked towards the bedroom door. “Remember to breathe, everything will be fine. I love you, bye!”

“I love you too. Bye!”

 

Lena’s morning:

 

Lena couldn’t sleep for more than 3 hours all night. She was so nervous about her date with Kara. She had gotten up around 6 and made herself a light breakfast, then she turned her TV on to try to get distracted and sleep a little more. It was 8 am now, and she still hadn’t managed to fall back asleep. She was on her 2nd movie but she wasn’t really paying any attention. She turned the TV off 20 minutes into the movie, got up and moved to the living room. She decided to call Kara to confirm that everything was still on for that night. 

“Lena, hi!” Kara answered after 2 rings. 

“Hey Kara. Sorry for calling so early. I just wanted to know if you will be able to go tonight.”

“It’s ok, I was already up anyway. Yes, I already warned the DEO not to call me unless it’s a real emergency.”

“Great. I will pass by your house at 7 so we can go together.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Me neither. Bye Kara, see you tonight.”

“Bye.”

 

Kara looked over at the clock after getting out of the shower. It was 6:30, Lena would be there to pick her up in half an hour. 

“You just need to breathe, it’s just a dinner. Everything will be fine.” Kara talked to herself and tried to calm down. She got dressed and got her hair into a braid before doing her makeup. When she was finally done, she moved to the living room and sat on the couch to wait. 

 

Lena was afraid she would be late, so by 6:15 she was already ready. She was using a red dress, red lipstick and black heels. She called her driver to let him know she was ready. She checked her dress, hair and makeup about 20 times before she left. They stopped in front of Kara’s building and she took a deep breath before walking in. 3 minutes later she was out of the elevator and knocking on Kara’s door. 

“Hi. Oh, wow, you look so beautiful!” Kara said and stared at Lena from head to toe about 3 times before “waking up” and stopping herself. 

“Thank you. You look really beautiful too.” Lena said with a slight blush. 

“Thank you.” 

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, yes.” Kara walked out and dropped her keys while trying to lock the door. “Oh, Rao. I’m sorry. I’m a little nervous.” Kara tried to smile at Lena.

“That’s ok, it’s normal to be nervous. I’m a little nervous too.”

“Ok, let’s go.” Kara said after finally winning the war against her door. 

They arrived at the restaurant and got a table at the corner to try to have some privacy. 

“Have you ever been here before?” Lena asked looking up from the menu. 

“No. All these foods have weird names.” Kara blushed when she heard Lena laughing.

“God Kara, you’re hilarious. Do you want to the kid’s menu?”

“Kids can eat here? Oh Rao, am I the only one that hasn’t been here before?”

“I was just teasing you Kara.”

“Right. I knew that.” she faked a laugh. “I will have whatever you’re having.”

“Are you sure?”

“Can I take the salad out?”

“How do you know I’m having salad?”

“You always have salad Lena. Can I take it out?”

“No, but you can add meat if you want.”

“Ok then.” Kara smiled and handed her the menu, so Lena could order for both of them.

10 minutes later the waitress brought them a little bowl of soup. 

“We’re having soup?” Kara whispered to Lena. 

“That’s just the entrance Kara, don’t worry.” Lena said, holding back a laugh. 

“Oh, right.”

“Your eyes look so shiny today, so beautiful.” 

“T-thank you. Your eyes are really beautiful too.” she closed her eyes firmly and internally screamed at how awkward she sounded.

“Thank you. And your dress, it looks amazing on you. Brings out the color of your eyes.” 

“Oh Rao.” Kara whispered and looked at her hands. 

“Did you just bend the spoon?” Lena had to get a hand over her mouth to control her laughter. 

“I'm sorry! I didn’t mean to.” She tried to fix the spoon by bending it the other way and proceed to break it. “Oh my Rao, how am I going to explain this?”

“Hey, it’s ok. Calm down. It broke, they won’t ask us how. Here take mine so you can finish your soup.” 

“Thanks. I’m so sorry Lena.”

“I’ve already told you, it’s fine.” she placed her hand on top of Kara’s in a comforting way “Don’t worry about it, ok?” She saw Kara nodding and let her hand go.

15 minutes later their food arrived.

“This is really good.” Kara said after her first bite. 

“I know, that’s why I brought you here.” Lena gave her a little smile. 

“Thank you. I think this is the best meal I’ve ever had.” Kara smiled up at Lena and got the glass of wine she had ordered for them. 

“Do you want to come here again for our second date?” Lena asked and heard the sound of glass shattering. She looked up from her plate and saw Kara holding half of the now empty glass “Oh God, are you ok?” she got a napkin and cleaned a bit of the wine from Kara’s arm. “Now they might ask how this happened.” Lena tried to joke. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not controlling my strength very well today. I’m really sorry Lena.” she tried to get all the little pieces of glass together with shaky hands. 

“Hey” Lena held her hand to make her stop. “I was just trying to make you laugh Kara. I will pay for the glass and they won’t ask what happened, I promise you.” She finally looked at Kara’s eyes. “Why are you so nervous?” She asked while still holding Kara’s hand. 

“I was scared I would embarrass you, which I did, twice. I didn’t want to screw this up. You must think I’m a mess now.” Kara tried to fix her glasses with her free hand. 

“Kara, you didn’t embarrass me. It was an accident. You didn’t screw anything up and I don’t think you’re a mess. You’re just nervous, but you don’t have to be. I like you just the way you are. Just calm down and let’s try to have a good time, alright?”

“Alright.” she smiled again at Lena. “I can pay for the glass and…”

“Let’s forget about that, it’s over now. How about ice cream when we’re done?” Lena asked and moved her hands back to her plate. 

“I would love to! I love ice cream!” Kara replied excitedly. 

“I know you do. Finish your food so we can go.”

Lena paid for everything and Kara blushed a little as a woman came to clean up the glass she had broken. Lena gave her a reassuring smile and held her hand so they could walk out. Lena interlock her arm with Kara’s, and they walked to the ice cream shop.

“Go on and order whatever you want, I will have the same as you.” Lena said and handed her some money before finding a table for them to sit.

“Sure?” Kara asked.

“Yes, why?”

“Well, I usually have the big one.”

“And you think I can’t handle it? This sounds like a challenge to me.” Lena smirk at her. 

“Okay.”

When Kara walked back to the table, Lena’s eyes got wide. 

“That’s bigger than I imagined.”

“Can’t handle it?” Kara tried to imitate Lena’s smirk. 

“Of course I can, give me that.” Lena grabbed the bowl from Kara’s hand, and they started eating the giant bowl of ice cream. “Are you feeling better now? Calmer?”

“Yes. I’m sorry I was so awkward at the restaurant. I’ve never been on a real big date before and you’re very special to me. I just wanted us to have a good time.”

“I know I had a great time today. I was nervous the whole day but today was the second best day of my life.”

“Really?”

“Yes. The first one was when I met you.” she saw Kara blushing again “Don’t break the bowl too please.” she tried to joke, and it worked this time as she saw Kara trying to hide her laugh. 

“I had an amazing time too. I was really nervous but spending the night with you was perfect.”

“Oh well, thank you miss Danvers.” she looked over at Kara’s bowl and saw that she was almost done. Then she looked at her ice cream and felt like she had been eating it for hours and still had half of it left. “I think I lost the challenge, I’m so full.” Lena said and held her stomach. 

“I told you.” Kara laughed as she finished hers and went to finish Lena’s ice cream. 

“It’s getting late.” Kara said as she finally finished the bowl. 

“Yeah, I lost track of time.” Lena said after looking at her phone. 

“I’m going to take you home.”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to, it’s fine.”

“I know, but I want to.” Kara was the one to reach for Lena’s arm this time. They walked slowly to Lena’s apartment. 

“Thank you again for tonight. It really was the best meal I’ve ever had and having it with you was even more special.” Kara said. 

“You’re welcome. Thank you for coming. I think we both should go and thank miss Grant. This wouldn’t be happening if it wasn’t for her. At least not right now.”

“I will talk to her on Monday.” Kara heard Lena giggling a little. “What? I can talk to her.”

“I don’t doubt Kara.” she laughed. 

“I will prove it to you. I will record us talking.”

“That’s not necessary, just tell me if you do. I can tell when you’re lying.”

“No, you can’t.” Kara said in a defensive tone. 

“Yes, I can. You’re a terrible liar Kara Danvers.”

“No, I'm not.” she pouted. 

“Your pout is adorable, but it doesn’t change the facts.”

“Fine, but I will talk to her.”

“I believe you.” They finally arrived and Kara stopped at Lena’s door.

“You’re home and in one piece.” Kara smiled. 

“Yeah, thank you.”

“Ok, I will talk to you tomorrow.” Kara said and started to walk towards the elevator.

“NO! I mean, wait.” 

“Yes?”

“I, hum… Is it ok if I give you a goodnight kiss?” Lena asked a bit nervous. 

“Of course!” Kara answer with a huge smile.

Lena got one arm around Kara’s neck and held her cheek with the other. Kara got one arm on Lena’s back and placed her other hand softly on the back of her head. The Kiss lasted a while and they broke apart when they needed air. They looked up at each other and saw that they had matching shy smiles. 

“Thanks again. Goodnight miss Luthor.” Kara whispered to Lena, squeezed her hand for a second and started to walk away. 

“Thank you. Goodnight miss Danvers.” Lena stayed looking at Kara walking away until the elevator doors closed and just then she walked in and closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys want the next chapter to be about. Kara will be taking to Cat in the beginning of it.


	3. Cat was right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is very nervous but she manages to talks to Miss Grant

Kara woke up before her alarm this morning. She was both nervous and excited to go to work. She got up and texted Lena good morning and said she was going to go to her office with some food so they could have lunch together later today. The reply came a few minutes later, Lena asked if she had slept well and if she was ready to talk to miss Grant. Kara immediately texted back saying that she had a great night, very quiet so she had slept the whole night and that she was more than ready to talk to her boss. Lena knew that was a lie, Kara loves Cat, she’s an amazing and powerful woman, but she terrified Kara sometimes. She put her phone down and went back to getting ready, she picked her outfit and got her hair in a braid before walking into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She finished eating quickly and superspeeded to the coffee shop to get miss Grant’s coffee.  
She arrived at CatCo and walked towards her desk, she placed her bag down and took a deep breath before walking into Cat’s office. 

“Good morning miss Grant, I was, hum… well, I wanted to tell…” Kara was fidgeting with the buttons on her shirt. 

“Kiera lower your voice, I have a shattering headache. My mother called last night and I’ve been stressed ever since. Is that my coffee?” Cat pointed at the cup in Kara’s hand. 

“Hum… oh, yes, sorry I…” Kara lifted her hand and walked towards Cat’s desk. 

“Then give it to me and go back to your desk. I want to see you working today, if you keep disappearing for hours without giving me an explanation, you might as well not come back at all.”

“Right, yes. Sorry, miss Grant, I will be…” She handed Cat her coffee before taking a step back again. 

“What did I just said Kiera? Lower your voice, God you’re so loud. Go on, go back to your desk and work for once.” Cat held her head firmly.

“Ok. I’m sorry Miss Grant.” Cat waved her hand in Kara’s direction.  
She walked back to her desk and sat down. To her luck the day was quiet and she managed to work all morning with no interruptions. She just got up at lunch time, she texted Lena to let her know that she was on her way to get some food and ask what she wanted, even though she already knew the answer, Lena always asked for the same thing, chicken and salad. She superspeeded to Lena’s favorite restaurant and got everything before flying to L-Corp. 2 minutes later she arrived and knocked on the balcony door, waving at Lena when she turned around on her chair.  
Lena stood up and walked towards the door, opening it so Kara could walk in. She grabbed 2 bags to help Kara take everything to the table. 

“Hey Kara, have you talked to miss Grant already?” Lena asked smiling at Kara. 

“No “hi Kara, how are you? How’s work?” today? That’s just rude Lena.” Kara tried to look upset face but she couldn’t hold back a smile while looking at Lena. 

“So that’s a no, you haven’t talk to her yet. That’s ok, she’s a little scary.” Lena said and gave Kara’s arm a gentle squeeze before walking around the table. 

“I'm not scared. She just have a bad headache and I decided to wait until she’s feeling better to talk to her.” Kara defended herself.

“Right.” Lena tried to hold back a laugh. “Look, I'm not judging you Kara. I always thought you were being dramatic, but when she came to talk to me last week, I lost all my confidence, I felt like a teenager under her gaze. She’s an awesome person though, scary, but awesome. She probably had to learn to be the way she is, being a woman in this field is not easy, no one takes you seriously.” She finally sat down.

“I know, I’m so proud of both of you. I will talk to her today, she leaves after me so I can talk to her after I’m done for the day.” Kara sat besides her after laying all the bags on the table. 

“Alright, call me when you get home, I want to know how it went. I wish I could be there to watch.” She laughed. 

“Ha-ha, very funny. Can we eat now, please? I’m starving. I usually have snacks during the day but miss Grant said that if I left my desk during the day without telling her why, I shouldn’t even bother coming back.” Kara pouted. 

“Oh no, what a monster. She told her employee she needs to work during her working time and not leave the building at random times without a proper explanation? You need a lawyer Kara.” Lena said and touched Kara’s pout with her finger, laughing so hard it brought tears to her eyes. 

“Shut up.” Kara tried to hide a smile and softly slap Lena’s arm. “You know why I leave all the time.”

“I do, and so does Cat. You know that now so you should probably talk to her about it. She’ll go easy on you if you do.” Lena finally stopped laughing and looked seriously at Kara. 

“I doubt that. I know she’ll understand but I don’t think she will ever go easy on me. I think she likes to scare us.” Kara looked down at her hands on her lap. 

“Oh yeah, she does. I could tell by the way she spoke to everyone and with me. I want to learn a few things from her.” Lena laughed, softly this time. 

“Okay. Anyway, let’s eat now, I need to go back to work in 20 minutes.” Kara used her powers again to open every bag and separate all the food. They ate while talking about their morning and what they still had to do until the end of the day. As they finish eating Kara apologized for having to leave so soon, but she really didn’t want to risk Cat seeing she wasn’t there and firing her as soon as she walked in. They got up and Kara gave Lena a hug. “Can I give you a kiss?” she asked in a little shy voice. She knew they had already kissed 2 days ago, but this was all new to Kara, she wanted to respect Lena, learn what she was ok with. She wanted to be everything Lena deserved. 

“Of course, please do.” Lena laughed softly and leaned forward, she held Kara’s face and used her thumbs to caress Kara’s cheeks. Kara held Lena’s hand on her cheek with one hand and got her Free arm around her back. Kara was blushing slightly when they broke apart. She gave Lena a little smile and walked towards the balcony door.  
“I will call you as soon as I get home and I hope you’re already home too, otherwise I’m coming here to fly you back home. You need to rest, sleep a reasonable amount of hours every night.” She pointed a finger at Lena, looking serious. 

“Yes ma’am, I will go home right after my last meeting. I will take the urgent paperwork that I need to have signed by tomorrow with me. Don’t forget to talk to miss Grant.” Lena lifted one eyebrow and smiled at Kara. 

“Alright then. I won’t, you’ll see. Bye.” She flew away, arriving at CatCo and sitting at her desk just one minute late. 

Kara looked down at her phone and saw it was already 8 pm. taking a deep breath before getting up. She cleaned up her desk and walked slowly towards Cat’s office. “Miss Grant? Can I come in?” She was speaking in a low voice this time to not disturb her boss. 

“What do you want Kiera?” Cat asked without looking up from her computer. 

“I want to, hum… I just wanted to tell you, I mean, I wanted…” Kara was nervously trying to fix her glasses and fidgeting with her shirt again. 

“Kiera get to the point.” Cat snapped at her. 

“I wanted to say thank you. Actually, me and Lena wanted to thank you for...”

“She asked you out?” She finally looked up at Kara. 

“She… Yes, we went on a date Saturday. She wanted to say thank you for making her talk to me. I would never had the courage to talk to her. You’re right, we should have spoke about it with each other a long time ago.” Kara looked down for a second. 

“Oh I know, that’s why I spoke directly with miss Luthor. And I’m always right Kiera. But, you need to learn to speak up, ask for what you want, I won’t be here to tell you what to do or to talk to your crushes forever. You’re big girl Kiera, act like it. Respect yourself, don’t let people step all over you.” 

“Thank you miss Grant, I will.” Kara finally looked up and smiled at her. 

“I sure hope so. Anything else?”

“No, I… actually, yes, just one more thing that I should have said a long time ago. I am Supergirl. I know you already knew, but I wanted to say it, make it official. I shouldn’t have tried to hide it from you, I’m sorry about that.” She breathed out in relief after speaking. 

“Thank you, Kara. I’m glad you and miss Luthor are happy. I hope now you will stop talking about her all the time, it was getting very unprofessional.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Kara laughed and fixed her glasses. “Anyway, thank you again, goodnight miss Grant, see you tomorrow.”

“Hopefully on time.” Kara swore that she saw a tiny smile on Cat’s face. “Goodnight miss Danvers.” She walked towards the elevator and got her phone out as soon as the doors closed, she texted Lena “I did it, I spoke to miss Grant. I will call you in a few minutes.” She stepped out and walked to the back of the building, she took of, flying by L-Corp to make sure Lena had already left and then finally went home.  
She arrived and took a quick shower before changing into more comfortable clothes and sitting on the couch, picking up her phone and calling Lena. 

“Did you really do it?” Lena asked immediately. 

“Hi Lena, someone is in a rush today.” She paused a second to laugh. “I did, I was so nervous, but I did. I thank her for talking to you and I also told her that I’m Supergirl. I said that I knew that she knew, but I wanted to tell her anyway, to make it official.” She started to play with the blanket in the back of the couch. 

“I’m so proud of you, I knew you could do it.” Lena said happily.

“Did you? Really?” Kara rolled her eyes and tried to hold back a laugh. 

“It doesn’t matter, you did it. I still wish I could have seen it.”

“I know, maybe next time you can watch me embarrassing myself in front of my boss. Anyway, can we have lunch together again tomorrow?”

“I have so much to do tomorrow, I’m sorry. How about Wednesday?”

“Yeah, Wednesday is fine. Oh, you’ll still come over on Friday for game night, right?”

“Of course I will, this things won’t change just because we’re dating now, Kara. You just need to tell everyone else that we’re dating before so they don’t freak out when I get there.”

“Oh Rao, yeah I forgot about that. I will call my sister tomorrow morning and I can ask my friends to go have lunch with me and tell them. I will tell Alex to tell Maggie, and you can tell Sam.”

“Alright, sounds good. I will call you tomorrow when I get home. Goodnight Kara.”

“Night, I love you.” Kara didn’t realized what she had just said and hung up. She laid on the couch and turned her TV on.  
Lena on the other hand was still sitting on her bed, frozen while staring at her phone.


	4. I'm dating a genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned for the girls, but they have each other so it's all good in the end.

The day started earlier than usual for Kara this Tuesday. A bomb went off at 4:30, an alien attacked the DEO, a fire that took her almost an hour to put out and a bank robbery. All that before lunch. It was safe to say that Kara was exhausted but aware that her day was nowhere near over. She was glad to have talked to miss Grant the day before, otherwise she would surely lose her job. She only texted Lena a few times to let her know everything was fine and that she would call as soon as she got a break, trying to keep her calm because she knew Lena always worried when seeing her fight non stop on the news. 

Kara flew back to the DEO at night. Everything seemed to have finally calmed down and she still needed to talk to her sister. She would need to talk to her friends the next day because they were all home by then. Kara walked around and found Alex in the training room. “Everything ok?” She asked after walking in and closing the door. 

“Yeah, just tired. What a crazy day, huh?” Alex responded without looking up from her phone.

“Yeah, I'm so exhausted.” Kara paused and played with her fingers nervously. “So, Alex, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” She stopped what she was doing, put her phone down and gave Kara some space to sit by her side. 

“So, remember last week when I was…” Suddenly, an alarm went off and Kara superspeeded outside to check where the attack was.

Her heart stopped when she saw the L-Corp building and she flew away before anyone could speak to her. Kara was sure she had broken the sound barrier when she arrived at Lena’s building in less than 30 seconds. She fought 3 men just outside Lena’s door and knocked them out. She didn’t wait for the police to take them before storming into Lena’s office, almost ripping the door from its hinges.

“Lena?” Out of breath, the Kryptonian scanned the room for her girlfriend and found her curled up under her desk, hiding. Not a second later, she was by her side, kneeling down next to her. Lena had a few tears streaming down her face but she seemed physically fine so Kara finally calmed down. “Lena, hey, it’s me. It’s over now.”

Hearing her voice, Lena flung herself into her girlfriend’s arms and Kara held her tightly. A wave of relief washed over her and she felt both of them relax into the embrace. Lena was there, and she was safe.   
She was still shaking a little so Kara pulled her into her lap and rubbed her back. “It’s ok baby. It’s over now.”

Kara held her, whispering reassurances and kissing her forehead, until Lena’s shock wore off. Then, Lena pulled back slightly to look at her girlfriend.

“I’m fine.” She said, wiping away remnants of tears with her sleeve. “I just got scared. But I knew you’d save me.”

“It’s ok, I’ve got you now.” Kara held her again, afraid she would disappear if she let go. “Are you sure you’re ok? I think it’s better if you stay with me tonight. You can have my bed. I will sleep on the couch and I can fly you home in the morning so you can get back to your routine and go to work.” Kara didn’t want to stay away from Lena right after an attack. She was clearly more scared than Lena herself, but who can blame her? Lena’s always in danger and Kara hated that it was usually her own family’s fault. They were supposed to love her! How could someone be so evil? That was a question Kara knew she would never get the answer to. 

“No, no, it's fine. You don’t have to do that. I’m ok. I just got scared when they broke in but I knew you were coming so I just hid as well as I could and waited.” Lena finally lifted her head and took a deep breath before smiling at Kara to calm her down. 

“Let me at least fly you home then, just to make sure everything is fine around there. And I will keep my phone with me during the night, so if something happens you can call me and I will go get you immediately.”

“Alright. thank you, Kara. We both had a long day, didn’t we? I didn’t even had time to talk to Sam.”

“Yeah, I’ve been up since 4 something. I didn’t have time to go to work so I haven’t talk to my friends and I was talking to Alex when we got the emergency alert so I didn’t get to finish.” Kara paused and brushed a few strands of hair from Lena’s face. “I guess we’ll have to try again tomorrow.”

“How about this: you’ll have that Thanksgiving dinner this Sunday and everyone will be at your house. We could take advantage of that and just tell everyone at the same time. What do you think?” Lena smiled at her again.

“That sounds perfect!” Kara beamed. “I’m dating a genius. Eliza will be so proud.” She smiled when she saw Lena blushing and kissed her softly, not resisting her girlfriend’s cuteness. Kara then moved so that they could get up from the floor and their hands linked immediately. “Let’s go. I still have to make sure I got everyone and that the city is safe so I can finally get some sleep. I’m exhausted and I can’t wait to drop on my bed and pass out.” They Laughed and walked outside to Lena’s balcony. “Ok, I’m going to pick you up and then I will float for a few seconds so you can get used to it. I promise not to fly too fast and we can stop whenever you want.” 

“Alright, thank you.”

“Are you ready?”

“No, but I trust you.” Kara blushed a little and smiled down at Lena before picking her up and flying away. 

3 minutes later, they arrived and Kara put Lena down slowly and held her arms for a few seconds. “All good?”

“Yeah, thank you.” Lena fix her clothes and look up at Kara again. “Hey, we need to talk about something.”

Kara’s eyes bulged and she immediately started panicking. “About what? Oh my Rao, what did I do? Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry! Or did I hurt you…”

“Kara, Kara! calm down, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just… Yesterday, when we’re on the phone?” Lena looked down at her hands and played with the buttons on her shirt before looking up again. 

“Yeah, I was telling you about how everything went with miss Grant.” Kara looked at Lena, slightly confused. 

“Well, Yeah, but…” Lena thought about what to say next. She hadn’t exactly thought about this, but she needed to sort this out. However, on the spot, she lost her courage. “You know what? It’s fine. Just forget about it.”

“Wait, what? Lena, what’s going on? You can talk to me.” Kara was even more confused now. 

“I know, but seriously, it’s fine. It’s late, we’re both tired, we can talk about this another day.”

“Sure?” Lena nodded with a little smile. “Alright then. Have a goodnight, call me if you need anything.” 

Kara walked closer to Lena and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her. Lena melted again, holding Kara’s face gently and caressing her cheeks. They pulled apart to breathe but Lena kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds. she had a silly smile on. She felt like a teenager again and she was loving every single moment of it. She opened her eyes to Kara looking at her with the same silly smile and shiny eyes. Kara was just so beautiful and Lena still had a hard time believing that Kara really liked her too. She felt like crying happy tears everytime she was with Kara. She couldn’t remember the last time she had cried of happiness before meeting Kara. Probably never even had.

“I really need to go now.” Kara said. “I hope I get to see you tomorrow, but during lunch, not because someone tried to hurt you again.” 

“Yeah, I missed you a lot today. Fly safely. Goodnight Supergirl.” 

“Goodnight miss Luthor.” Kara looked at Lena one last time before flying away. She went home and heard her phone ringing and finally remembered that she left the DEO without actually talking to her sister. “Hey, I’m sorry for leaving like that.”

“It’s fine. Is Lena alright?” Alex asked. 

“Yes, I got there before they got to her office.” 

“Good. So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Oh, that… Oh, remember when J’onn helped me? With miss Grant?”

“Yeah, it was amazing, I wish I had been there to see it.” Alex laughed.

“It was really funny. But you know… That didn’t work.”

“What? Oh my God.” Alex started to sound a bit desperate. They couldn’t afford someone else knowing Kara’s secret. 

“Yeah, she just pretended to believe me because she saw it was stressing me out, I guess. But she knows and I told her yesterday. Like, when I found out she knew, I decided to talk to her. I’m glad I did because I couldn’t work at all today so I’m pretty sure she would kick me out the moment I walked in tomorrow.”

“Alright, I guess that’s fine. Well, it has to be fine because we can’t change that. I will pass by CatCo tomorrow and bring the papers for her to sign an NDA.”

“Ok, thank you. You can trust her though. She won’t tell anyone. Well, I’m going to shower, eat something and sleep, I’m exhausted. Call me if you need anything.”

“Alright, goodnight. Hopefully we’ll be able to sleep with no interruptions tonight.”

“Goodnight.” She hung up and went to finish her night routine in order to get some sleep. 

When Kara woke up the next morning, the sun was already out so that was good. It meant she had managed to sleep the whole night and was feeling a lot better. She got ready went to work, stopping to get Cat’s coffee and buy herself something to eat on the way. 

The day was pretty calm compared to the previous one. She managed to work almost all day on her article, had lunch with Lena and went right back to work, just being interrupted twice by another bank robbery – apparently, they never gave up – and an accident down the road. 

The rest of the week was pretty much the same, a few problems here and there but nothing she couldn’t handle.

Friday came and she left a little earlier to go get Lena. They were preparing a few things for Sunday, both of them super nervous and excited. Kara wouldn’t stop jumping around and telling Lena how happy she was and Lena was very happy too, but also nervous about what everyone was going to say. Kara was constantly telling her how her friends loved her and that they now understood that she was not like her family, that she was good, but she couldn’t help but to worry about what they would think of Kara. Because a super dating a Luthor?  
“Lena, everything is going to be ok. Even if one of them isn’t ok with this – with us – I don’t care. It’s my life. what I do and who I date is my business. They don’t have a say in it. No one gets to decide anything for me, mainly who I’m friends with and who I go out with.”

“But Kara, they’re your friends and…” Lena had those big, sad eyes. Kara used to see them all the time but now they just came when she was really nervous about something. 

“No ‘but’s I choose you, Lena. If they really are my friends, they will accept us and will welcome you. If any of them has anything bad to say, they can walk right through that door and I want nothing to do with them ever again. You’re my friend too. We’re dating now but we’re friends before anything and we all respect each other here.” 

“Alright. But let’s not say anything right away. I don’t want to stay there all day If something bad happens and it gets awkward.”

“Whatever you need baby. Just let me know when you’re ready and we’ll do this together.” 

“Thank you, you’re the best.” She got up from the stool and hugged Kara, laying her head on her chest and closing her eyes. “I don’t want to leave, but I need to go in order to get everything ready to be here all weekend. I need to sign all my papers so I won’t have to bring work here, pack some clothes and get my computer.”

“I don’t want you to leave either, but I will go pick you up early in the morning. We have a lot to do. I will clean and you can help me decorate the house and at night we can start cooking a few things so we won’t need to rush to get everything ready Sunday morning.”

“Sure, but you can let me do the cooking while you take care of everything else.”

“Why? What’s that supposed to mean?” Kara raised one eyebrow at Lena. 

“Nothing, I just like cooking but I rarely do it because I live alone and I don’t really like to cook just for myself.” Lena looked down and played with the open button in the top of Kara’s shirt. 

“Why don’t I believe you?” Kara gave her a look. “Is it because of the fact that you’re trying to hold back your laugh or because you refuse to look at me in the eyes?” 

“Alright, last game night Alex told me what had happened a few hours before I arrived. I laughed and said it was just an accident but she said that you’re not very good in the kitchen. But it’s ok, you’re amazing in so many other things. You’re smart, funny and you’re the best reporter in the world. I don’t care that you can’t cook, I can, and there are things you can do and I can’t. It’s ok.”

“Fine. You used beautiful words and made me a bit emotional so you win, this time.” Kara smiled and gave Lena a quick kiss before hugging her again. 

“Well, if you want, I can teach you a few things. Every time I sleep here or you go to my house, we can pick something and I can teach you how to make it properly.”

“Yes. Loved the idea. Alex will finally have to stop telling everyone about how bad I am in the kitchen. Did you know she can’t cook to save her life either? No, because she just likes to make fun of me.” She pouted and Lena couldn’t hold back a laugh anymore. 

“Oh my God Kara, you’re so dramatic, it’s adorable.” She pinched Kara’s cheeks and kissed her nose. “Such a baby. I really need to go now. I want to do everything I need to get done by Monday tonight so I won’t have anything to worry about during the weekend.”

“Alright, let’s go then. But I’m not dramatic, she’s so mean to me sometimes.”

“I know baby. director Danvers can be a little monster sometimes.” She laughed once again and walked with Kara towards the window. 

Kara flew to Lena’s apartment, gave her a goodnight kiss and flew back. She took a shower and changed before starting to clean up a bit, just getting things off the floor, washing the dishes and putting everything away so they would have more time to focus on decorating and cooking tomorrow. She watched a few episodes of a random show Netflix recommended to her and then went to bed. She couldn’t wait to spend the whole weekend with Lena, it took her almost an hour to finally fall asleep, but she did eventually and had good dreams.


	5. You're too good for this world

Morning came quickly and Kara couldn’t be more excited. She got up, took a shower, got dressed and made herself some breakfast before grabbing her phone to text Lena.

“Good morning babe! Are you up? I’m going to the store now to get everything we need for tomorrow, wanna come with me? You’re the kitchen genius anyway so I probably need the help.” She hit send and put her phone down to go wash the dishes.

Lena replied a few minutes later, saying that she would be ready in a minute and Kara could go pick her up. Kara got her stuff and flew out of the window. She knocked on Lena’s balcony door and waited for her to come and open it. Lena opened the door and gave Kara a little kiss. “Hey babe. Did you sleep well?” She asked and pulled Kara inside by the hand. 

“Yes, I slept through the night and I woke up feeling refreshed. You?”

“I did too. It took me a little while to actually fall asleep but once I did, I had good dreams so I’m feeling really good today.”

“That’s good. So, do you want me to fly us to the grocery store or would you prefer to walk there? The sun is out and we have plenty of time to get everything ready so it’s ok if you want to walk.” Kara asked and pointed outside. 

“We can walk there and enjoy the sun for a bit and then you can fly us to your apartment so we don’t have to walk around with a bunch of bags.” 

“Sounds good. I made a little list of things for us to do today besides the preparations for tomorrow. I can’t wait to show you a puppy video I found yesterday. Oh! And you need to pick a TV show for us to watch, it will be our show and we’ll just watch it when we’re together. Alex does that with Maggie and she loves it so…”

Kara was almost jumping while holding Lena’s hand and pointing out everything she wanted to do and explaining why. Lena just laughed softly while admiring her. Kara always looked adorable, but it was something else when she was happily rambling. Lena loved to just look at Kara and focus on every detail on her face, like the way her eyes shone and the huge smile on her lips when she’s excited. The crinkle between her eyebrows when she’s deep into her thoughts or the little pout and puppy eyes when she wanted something or was sad after losing in a game.

“I’m rambling, aren’t I? I’m sorry. I’m just so excited to spend the day with you and for Thanksgiving tomorrow.” Kara blushed a little and looked down at her hands with a little smile.

“It’s ok, I think it’s adorable. We should probably go though. If you want to do everything on your list before we go to sleep, we need to hurry.” Lena used her hand to lift Kara’s face. “Let’s go?”

“Yeah!” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand again and they walked out. 

They arrived at the supermarket and Kara got a cart before walking around looking for everything she thought was necessary. 

“Kara, why do you need so many chips?” Lena was trying to hold back a laugh. 

“Snacks before dinner.” She answered without looking back from the shelves.

“Alright, but why so many? This is insane, there’s already 5 in the cart, I think 2 is more than enough.”

“But Lena, there will be a lot of people there, I don’t want to run out of snacks. Besides, I love chips, please let me keep them?” Kara finally turned around and pouted at Lena. 

“Oh my God Kara, I’m not making you return them, I just think 5… 7 actually, is far too much. We can get other things as snacks too, right?” She smiled. 

“I guess so… 3?” Kara tried to pout again. 

“Of course, baby, 3 is far more reasonable.” She laughed. 

“Thank you!” Kara jumped and gave Lena a little peck before putting the chips back into the shelves and walking away. 

They got everything they needed and Kara flew them back to her apartment. 

“Ok, go put your bag in my room while I put the food away and then we can choose together what we want to do next.”

“Sounds good.” Lena walked away to Kara’s room.

They spent the rest of the morning playing and dancing around while decorating Kara’s living room. Kara told Lena what she used to do during Thanksgiving and Christmas with the Danvers after she came to Earth and said she wanted to make new memories now, kinda like those with Eliza and Alex but now with her girlfriend. She wanted them to choose something that would be their special thing, something that they would do every year. Kara really wanted to do this with Lena, not just because she loved it when the Danvers shared their traditions with her, but also because Lena didn’t have any good memories with her family during the holidays. She didn’t have many memories with her birth mother because she was too little when she died and the Luthors? Even Kara, the person who tried to see good in everyone, knew that it would be too naïve to think that they did something special with the whole family every year. Lena grew up and now all she did was drink wine in her office until after midnight and Kara took it upon herself to change it. 

“So, the speech thing? During dinner?” Lena asked from the kitchen.

“What about it?” Kara asked softly from the couch. She didn’t have to turn around to know that Lena had that sad puppy eyes again, she could hear it in her voice. 

“Does everyone in the table have to say something? Because, we never did that at the Luthor house so I wouldn’t know what to say.” Lena asked on a low voice, clearly nervous. 

“Well, I’m obviously not going to force you to talk but yeah, usually everyone around the table says something.” She got up and went to sit on a stool in front of Lena, looking at her with a soft smile. “All you need to do is tell everyone what you’re thankful for, but it’s ok if you don’t want to.”

“I’m just scared of saying something stupid. I don’t want to sound like an idiot. We didn’t do much when I was a kid, mother and father would invite some of their “friends” and drink. Me and Lex weren’t allowed to stay there for long, just enough time to eat and then we had to go back to our room. After we grew up a little, Lex had to stay with them but I still had to go back to my room.” Lena looked down at her hands again and started fidgeting with her fingers. 

“Lena, you won’t sound like an idiot. I understand why you’re nervous, it’s horrible that your family didn’t enjoy this time together. It was my favorite thing here on earth and I’m very excited to share this with you now. Like I said, I won’t force you to say anything, but you shouldn’t be nervous, all we do is say what we’re thankful for and joke a little to make everyone laugh. I want you to have a good time so just calm down, we can think about this tomorrow, alright?” she smiled again and held Lena’s hands.

“Okay.” She smiled. “Thank you. For everything. I think I already made everything that stays in the fridge during the night. We will have to make everything else tomorrow morning.” 

“Oh good! We will have time to pick something to watch. I will take a shower, change and then you can go while I go get ice cream that I forgot this morning and order pizza for dinner. Sounds good?”

“Yeah, sounds great. Just…”

“I know, you want pizza with those disgusting green stuff. I’ve got you.”

“You know me so well.” Lena walked around the island and sat in the stool besides Kara. “But how do you know it’s disgusting if you never tried it before?”

“It’s green!” Kara said with wide eyes as if she was pointing out something obvious. “I don’t have to try it to know it’s horrible.”

“You’re such a child Kara, oh my God.” Lena couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Go take your shower. Hurry up if you still want to watch something, I’m tired already. It’s so weird, I usually work all day long and I don’t get this tired.”

“It’s probably because at work, you’re sitting all day, on your office or during a meeting. Not that that’s not exhaustive, I know it is. What I mean is that your body is already used to that, but you don’t go grocery shopping for 2 hours and dance around the living room while cleaning and decorating. It’s normal that you’re tired now.” Kara laughed softly and reached to tuck a strand of Lena’s hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Let’s just not share this last part with the others. They won’t take me seriously anymore.” Lena blushed a little and lowered her head while trying to hold back a laugh.

“Oh why? I thought it was so cute and you’re a good dancer too! You could have a career as a dancer if you weren’t a CEO.” 

“Shut up Kara.” Kara started laughing again when she saw Lena getting as red a tomato. 

“I promise not to say anything, I was just joking.” Kara finally said after she managed to stop laughing. 

“Thank you. Now go, I’m hungry and tired.” Lena got up from the stool and started to pull Kara by the arm using all her strength. Kara saw that Lena was actually trying to move her and got up from the stool, pretending it had been Lena that had pulled her from it.

“Oh Rao, when did my human girlfriend got so strong? I’m impressed.” Lena blushed once again and Kara gave her a kiss. Lena was just so adorable Kara couldn’t handle it sometimes. 

“I’m working out more now that I’m dating you. I’m trying to keep up with you, or at least as much as my human body allows me to.” 

“Why?” Kara looked at her girlfriend with a frown. “I’m not complaining, I just want to understand why this is so important to you.”

“Well, first it’s because I wanted to be able to defend myself.” Lena starting, casually warping her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara held her girlfriend by the waist almost by instinct. “I already know a few things but I want to get better. And second, because if you get hurt, I want to be able to help. Hold you up and walk with you somewhere, keep you safe until your sister arrives with the DEO.”

“Oh, Rao Lena…” Kara looked at Lena with amazement. “You’re just too good for this world. I’m so proud of you and thank you for thinking about me. I’m very thankful. Just be careful, ok? I don’t doubt you can knock a baddie out but only do it if you’re sure they don’t have guns.”

“I will, I promise.” Lena smiled at her girlfriend’s concern and lightly kissed her lips. “Now please go so we can…”

“I know, I know. I’m going.” She kissed Lena once again before super speeding to the bathroom.

Lena chuckled and went back to washing the dishes and cleaning the counter. Once she was done, she walked into Kara’s room and sat on her bed. She went on her phone and pulled up the puppy videos Kara had sent her earlier to pass the time. Kara walked out 5 minutes later.

“That was quick.”

“Yeah. Perks of having super powers.” Kara looked a little smug. “I’m going to the store dressed as Supergirl. People usually let me pass in front of them when I’m Supergirl.”

“Looks like my Luthor influence is rubbing off on you.” Lena said with a raised eyebrow. She put her phone down and walked to her bag to retrieve her clothes.

Kara rolled her eyes and laughed. “I don’t usually do that unless it’s truly necessary, but I’m in a hurry today. I’ll be right back.” Kara knelt down in front of Lena and gave her a kiss before superspeeding out of the room and flying out of the window. Lena grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to shower. 

Kara came back 20 minutes later with pizza and ice cream. “I’m back. I went to get the pizza myself so we wouldn’t have to call and then wait for them to deliver it.” She spoke from the kitchen and waited for Lena to come. She placed the ice cream in the fridge, got 2 plates and started to take everything to the living room. 

“Hey, you got just 2 pizzas? Wow.” Lena said while walking into the living room. 

“I got 2 pizzas for me. Yours is still in the counter, I’m getting it in a second.” Kara pointed to the kitchen. 

It was Lena’s turn to roll her eyes. “Somehow I’m still impressed. You usually get like, 5 boxes of pizza for yourself and one for everybody else.” She laughed and dropped besides Kara. 

“They didn’t have 5 pizzas ready to go so I just got 2.”

“Oh, that explains it. If you’re still hungry after we’re done, I can make you something to eat.”

“Thank you but it’s ok. There’s cookies, fruits and chocolate in the kitchen.”

“Of course, there is.” Lena shake her head and laughed softly again. 

They chose a show to watch and started to eat. Almost 3 hours later however, Kara looked over at Lena and realized she had fallen asleep. They had watched 3 episodes of their show already, so Kara decided to get up and clean up the living room, throw the boxes away and put the plates and cups in the dishwasher. She then walked towards Lena and tried to wake her up so they could go to bed but Lena only groaned and moved a bit to actually lie down on the couch. Kara chuckled to herself and just picked her up. She brought Lena to her room and laid her on the bed before climbing onto the other side. In her sleep, Lena moved closer to Kara, seeking the blonde’s warmth and cuddling on her side. Kara kissed her girlfriend’s forehead before finally falling asleep herself.


	6. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the day of their Thanksgiving dinner, this is how the day went and how the SuperFriends reacted to the girls dating.

Lena woke up before Kara but decided to stay in bed. Her girlfriend had her arms around her and she didn't want to wake the superhero up this early. She started thinking about what was going to happen that day, and after a while, she started to fidget with the blanket at the thought about Kara's friends, or even her mother, not being happy with all this. It didn't matter how many times Kara repeated that Lena was more than just another Luthor, she knew most people didn't agree with her. They thought she was too naive for believing in the word of a Luthor.

"Calm down. it's going to be OK." Kara said suddenly. She sounded sleepy and her eyes weren't open yet, but she moved her hand to hold Lena's. 

"I was just thinking…" Lena started but Kara stopped her by wrapping her arms around her again and kissing her cheek before pulling Lena to her chest. 

"You know, this is something we shouldn't think too much about. The more you debate about it in your head, the more nervous you get, and I want you to have a good time." Kara started brushing her fingers through Lena's dark hair, scratching her scalp. "I already told you, if any of them offends you, I'm kicking them out and never talking to them again. Anyone that comes to my house has to respect everyone. We're all family here, and you are part of it now so I've got you." Her hand moves to caress Lena's cheek with her thumb.

"I know and I believe you. I just can't help but worry." Lena looked up into Kara's eyes. "I don't want to be the reason you lost a friend." She said with sad, puppy eyes. 

"No, Lena." Kara started rubbing comforting circles on Lena's back with her other hand. "If anyone disrespects you today, this person is not my friend. Never was, and if they don't look at the facts, and get their act right, never will be. Understood?"

"OK, fine. Thank you again." Lena sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing into Kara's affections. Then, she took Kara's hand in hers "I'm sorry for being so scared. I'm just not used to have people caring about me." Lena spoke in a low voice while playing with Kara's fingers. 

"Hey, you don't have to apologize. I understand that this is all new for you. I just want you to understand that yes, I care about you, a lot and I will always do whatever I can to keep you happy and safe." Kara smiled before leaning down to give her a kiss. 

They stayed in bed for 30 more minutes, just enjoying each other's company before starting what they knew was going to be a busy day. Even though Kara still thought setting everything up for the Thanksgiving dinner was fun, she was aware it was also a lot of work. It was totally worth it, but it was still tiring. When they finally got up, Lena went to the kitchen while Kara made the bed and cleaned the rest of the things in the living room. Things she had forgotten – or neglected – the previous day before going to bed. 

After everything was done, they cuddled on the couch to watch a few more episodes of their show, knowing that they wouldn't have the energy to do anything after everyone left at night.

They started getting ready at 4:30, everyone would probably get here around 6 so they had plenty of time to get ready. Kara went to take a shower and change first. It only took her 5 minutes anyway, and while she was there, Lena set the table and took the snacks to the living room. Once Kara was done, Lena went to the bathroom.

She came out 20 minutes later. "Hey, Kara, how do I look?" She asked while brushing her hair. 

Kara looked up from her phone and could only stare at Lena with her mouth open. Lena was wearing a tight red dress that went all the way to her knees and black heels.

"Kara? Are you OK?" As soon as she asked, they heard a little noise. "Did you just… Kara, did you just break your phone?" She stopped brushing her hair and took a better look at Kara's hand, trying – and failing – to hold back her laughter. "Oh my God Kara."

Kara was a blushing mess. She was still sitting on the couch looking up at Lena and clutching half of what used to be her phone. "Oh, hum… I-I'm sorry." She finally looked down at her hands and placed the broken phone on the coffee table. "I'm so sorry, it's just… Wow, Lena. You look… Oh Rao, what's the word I'm looking for?" 

"Hot?" Lena smirked and walked towards the couch to sit beside Kara. 

"Rao, Lena." Kara blushed even more. "Well, yes. Not exactly the word I was looking for but, yeah, very hot." She warped her arms around Lena's waist and kissed her softly. "You look really pretty and this dress looks perfect on you. Rao, everything looks perfect on you."

"Thank you, baby. You don't look bad yourself, this blue dress really brings out the color of your eyes." She touched Kara's dress and moved a bit to kiss her again. 

"Really? Thank you." Kara looked down at herself. This was her favorite dress and she couldn't be happier that Lena liked it too. 

"Yeah, and you look very hot too." She lifted one eyebrow and smiled while waiting for Kara's reaction. 

"Oh Rao, stop it, Lena." She blushed once again and hid her face on Lena's neck while laughing. "Thank you, but stop it." She whispered. 

"Alright, I will stop. Now let's go back to work, there are just a few things left to do before everyone comes."

They finished organizing the things in the kitchen and went back to the living room to sit and wait for everyone to arrive.

"I can almost see your gears turning. Wanna tell me what's going on in this pretty little head of yours?" Kara asked and threw the remote back onto the coffee table, deciding not to watch anything for now. 

"Do we really need to tell them?" Lena had a serious face again while looking down at her hands, bouncing her knees nervously. 

"Baby, I've been wondering, you do remember this was your idea, right?" Kara moved to sit closer to Lena and tried to search for her eyes that were hiding behind her hair. 

"Yeah, I know. It's just…" She sighed. "It's just that, after I stopped to actually think about it, I realized how everything could go wrong. So, do we really need to do this?" Lena lifted her head and started to nervously play with her fingers while looking at Kara. 

"Well, we can always pack our bags and run away to hide on an island or something." Kara laughed but Lena just stared at her with a serious face and shook her head. "No? Alright, tough crowd." Kara sat up and moved even closer to Lena, taking her hands. "Look, if you don't want to do this anymore, we don't have to do it. Seriously, I can wait until you're ready, there's no rush."

"You won't be mad at me?" The sad eyes came back. 

Kara expected Lena to be nervous but this was a lot. She couldn't understand why Lena thought she would get mad at her for being scared and needing some time. "Lena, why would I be mad at you?"

"Because it looks like I'm ashamed of you, and I'm not, I swear. Being with you is the best part of my life. You're the best thing that ever happened to me but… I don't know, I think I'm scared of what people will say about you and what this will…"

"OK, just stop. We've talked about this twice already, but I will keep repeating it until you believe it. I chose to be with you. You're my best friend. More than just that now, but we'll always be friends. I really like you and I don't care about what other people will think or say about me. If you're not ready to tell everyone yet, that's OK, we can wait, but if you're just worried about me then don't be, I will be fine and so will you. I've got you, Lena, whatever you want to do, I will always support you."

Lena reached up to hold Kara's face, a few tears threatening to fall from her eyes and a big smile on her lips. "How can you be so perfect? Is it an alien thing or is it a Kara thing?" 

"Stop it." Kara blushed and laid her head down on Lena's shoulder, hiding her face in her neck. "I'm not perfect, I just care about you. I won't say anything tonight, let's just have fun and tomorrow we can think about what we can do and how we can tell everyone else."

"OK, thank you." She laid her head on Kara's head and caressed her cheek.

 

Alex and Maggie were the first ones to arrive. "Oh, you brought pie!" Kara said excitedly. "We forgot it so thank you."

"Yeah, I made it made it today." Alex held the pie up and smiled at Kara. 

"Right, when she says "made" she means she almost burned our apartment down while trying and proceeded to break our fire alarm when she got mad at it. We just came from the store." Maggie was trying to hold back a laugh while pointing at her fiance.

"No one asked, Maggie, but thank you for sharing…" Alex was glaring at Maggie.

"Alright, Alex, it doesn't matter if you bought it or if you did it yourself, just put it in the table. There are snacks in the living room." Alex rolled her eyes and walked away. 

"Not just chips, thanks to me, right Kara?" Lena said, smiling and waving from the couch. 

"Right, thank you, Lena." Now it was Kara's turn to roll her eyes and she tried to hold back a laugh. 

"So, what's little Luthor doing here so early?" Maggie spoke in a low voice after Alex went to the living room. 

"Oh, she came over yesterday to help me in the kitchen and stayed here to keep helping today. I was going to cook but no one thought that was a good idea so she offered to help." Kara explained while eating her chips. 

"So, she came here and stayed the night just to help you with the food? Nothing else?" Maggie had a knowing smile.

"Yeah, she just came here to help, nothing else." Kara was frowning a little.

"Alright, if you say so." Maggie tried to hide a laugh and started to walk away from Kara. 

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean? Maggie?" She looked confusedly at Maggie. 

"Nothing little Danvers." Kara watched as she walked away and whispered something in Alex's ear before they laughed.

Lena got up after a while and walked towards Kara. "I think Maggie knows."  
She said in a panicky voice.

"Knows what?" Kara asked while eating. 

"About us, Kara!" Lena answered as if it was something obvious. 

"No, she doesn't. She's just joking around with Alex, they're probably laughing at me because you had to help me with the food even though Alex brought a store-bought pie." Kara rolled her eyes again and pointed to the table. 

"What if she does?" Lena started to fidget again while looking desperately at Kara. 

"Well, if she does, she doesn't seem to be bothered by it so it's all good. Don't worry about them, Lena, they love you." Kara tried to reassure her while holding her hands. 

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, I will try to relax." She took a deep breath and smiled at Kara who smiled back and went to open the door again. 

By 6:30 everyone had already arrived. Nia was sitting with Brainy in the living room, Sam was talking to Lena in the kitchen, J'onn was talking to Eliza, Alex and Maggie sitting in the dinner table talking to Sam and James and Winn were watching something on their phone by the window. 

Kara placed all the food on the table and then called everyone to come sit. Lena sat between Kara and Sam and they waited for everyone to settle down before starting. "Alright, so before everything, I wanted to thank you all for coming. Spending time with my family and friends while eating is the best thing in the world to me." She paused to laugh and waited for everyone else to stop laughing before speaking again. "Anyway, does anyone wants to start?"  
Everyone was giving a small but sweet speech, Alex and Maggie were grateful for having each other and for having such amazing friends that were more like a big family by now. Winn was also thankful for his friends and to have the opportunity to work in a place that allowed him to use all his skills and gave him access to amazing technology which had always been his dream. Nia said she was grateful for how well she had been treated in her 2 new places of work and for how supportive everyone was. Brainy spoke about Nia, his new friends, and work. Sam was talking about Ruby, her friends her job with Lena and for the opportunity to fight besides Supergirl now. Eliza talked about how proud she was of her daughters and how grateful she was for having them in her life. 

Kara decided to speak after Eliza, before everyone started to look at Lena because that would definitely make her nervous again and Kara didn't want that because she had just started to enjoy everything, laughing with everyone and happily talking about her new researches. "Well, I'm thankful for my family and friends. All of you help to make me feel at home here on earth. I'm thankful for the opportunity to help this city and even the world from time to time. It can be very hard sometimes but it's always rewarding. Oh, I'm also thankful for puppies, oh Rao they're so…" Kara was rambling again and Lena caught herself staring at her, she just couldn't help it. Lena loved everything about Kara, she truly believed that the girl was perfect inside and out. She looked away for just a second and saw everyone laughing at whatever Kara was saying and it was at that moment that she realized how lucky she was. She had gone through a lot and her family was to blame, but now it looks like the universe was finally giving her a break. After so many years of suffering alone, she was finally given a reason to be happy. She had someone that believed in her, listened to her every day and that stayed by her side even when her world seemed to be falling apart. 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I love you." Lena blurted out suddenly. Kara stopped talking immediately and stood there staring at Lena. She had already finished her speech, she was just showing everyone what the two of them had made while holding her plate. Lena opened her eyes again and kept going. "I really do. I love everything about you. I love the way you dress. The way you ramble about the things you love or when you're excited. I love how you try to see the good side in every situation. I love how passionate you are with your job and I'm not just talking about Supergirl, you're the best reporter I've ever seen and I'm so proud of you. So, I'm thankful for having you and for you giving me a chance. When we met, I had just moved here and everyone already hated me. But not you, you gave me a chance to speak and actually listened to what I had to say. You allowed me to show everyone what I wanted to do, to show who I really am and it helped me accomplish what I've always wanted that was creating a name for myself outside of my family. So yeah, I love you, Kara Danvers." Everyone was silent for a while. Lena was blushing but she felt amazing for finally saying what she had been thinking for a long time since Kara said "I love you" to her on the phone. 

"So, you two are dating now? Oh my God finally! We couldn't handle how oblivious you two were anymore." Nia said with a big smile.

"I-I… We… I wasn't…" Kara tried to defend herself but was interrupted by her sister. 

"Don't even try Kara. You wouldn't stop talking about her, writing about her and you got your job back just because she asked nicely. Which reminds me, she bought you a whole company because you were sad." She pouted jokingly at Lena before laughing. 

"Well, technically it was an investment. I was happy to help Kara in the process, but I didn't just buy a…"

"Lena please, you don't fool anyone. Anyway, there's also the way Kara always looks at you, biting her lip, the shiny eyes. I can't believe it took you this long to realize that she was into you. She even eats healthy food just because you like it, this is next level for her." 

"Yeah. And Kara, I don't even live here and I knew you 2 would end up together eventually. There's just so much love between you two. I'm proud of you, Kara, and I'm happy for the both of you." Eliza said. 

Everyone seemed to be happy, laughing and joking around, there was just one person who was still quiet, just staring at Lena and Kara with confusion.

"Kara, can I speak to you in private for a second?" James asked suddenly while getting up. 

"Hum, yeah, sure." Kara looked confusedly at him but got up and went to the hallway. 

"I don't understand what you see in her." James said while looking at the dining table and pointing at Lena. 

"Excuse me?" Kara had a serious face on now. 

"I just can't understand, Kara. Have you forgotten what her family did to your cousin? To this city?" He stopped staring at Lena and then turned to Kara with a confused face again. 

"Lena is not her family, be careful with what you say, James. We've talked about this so many times already, why can't you just accept that Lena is good?" Kara was starting to raise her voice so Alex got up and went to check on them. 

"What's going on here?"

"He's still doubting Lena's intentions." She was red with anger now. 

"Lena has proven herself more than enough times. Without her, this city surely wouldn't be standing anymore." Alex said while caressing Kara's arm to try and calm her down a bit. 

"That doesn't change what her family did. Luthors are known for being good actors so I'm sorry about not letting myself fall for her act. I'm surprised that you did, Kara. I thought a super being friends with a Luthors after everything that happened was already a lot, but dating? You're being naive, letting your feelings get the best of you and blind you. She'll betray you eventually, just like Lex betrayed your cousin." He pointed out, trying to make Kara understand how wrong this was. To him anyway.

Kara took a deep breath in order to not just grab James and throw him out of the window. "Alright, I'm going to politely ask you to leave and if you don't, I'm throwing you out of here. You're out of line, you have no right to say those things about her." She pointed to the door. 

"Are you really going to kick me out? You're choosing your girlfriend, a Luthor, over your best friend? She's clearly manipulating you, Kara, wake up." Now it was James's turn to raise his voice, he couldn't believe everything that was happening right now. He looked at Kara with anger and disbelief. 

Lena eventually turned around when she heard her name. She tried to listen to what they're saying. 

"No. I'd kick you out even if we weren't dating, you're being a real asshole right now. Lena's my friend before anything and I believe in her. She earned my trust, everyone's trust actually, by proving herself over and over again. She's not manipulating me. Now you? You're not my friend, not anymore. Now please leave, we're trying to have a good time here." Kara was trying really hard to keep her cool. The night shouldn't be destroyed by this idiot.   
Lena turned back to the table. That's what she was afraid of, Kara was fighting with her friend because of her. She lowered her head and started to play with her fingers nervously.

"Fine, but when she does betray you, don't come to me because all I will say is: I told you so." He shouted and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.  
The sound of the door startles Lena who jumped on her sit before getting up and ran to Kara's room. 

"I'm really sorry about all... That." Kara said while walking back towards the table. "You guys can keep eating. I'm going to go talk to Lena and try to get her to come back. She has been nervous about this for days and this is the first Thanksgiving that she's not spending locked in her room or working in her office." She walked towards her room and found Lena sitting on her bed hugging a pillow. "Hey. Can I sit with you?" Lena nodded and Kara walked in, closing the door behind her and sitting beside Lena trying to look at her face. 

"I want you to know that I meant every word and I don't regret saying it when I did. I've been trying to find the words to tell you how much I care about you, how much I love you, but I just found them today. I'm sorry about your friend, it was very clear to me that he never liked me but I still can't believe he was so mean to you because of me." Lena had a few tears streaming down her face.

"I'm glad he did this. It showed me who he really is and now we don't have to worry about him anymore." Kara reaches out to dry her tear and lift her face, giving her a soft kiss. "I love you too. I didn't have time to say it after you're done because everyone was joking around and pointing out how oblivious we were." Kara tried to joke. This time it worked and she happily hugged Lena, laying her head on Lena's shoulder. 

"Well, technically you said I love you first." Lena smiled and laid her head on top of Kara's.

"Wait, what?" Kara lifted her head slightly, looking shocked. "Oh my Rao, it was during the phone call that day. Lena, I did it so naturally, I didn't even realize, I'm so sorry. That's what you wanted to talk to me about, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah, but it's OK. I've been thinking about what to say since that day. I was going to wait until everyone else left, I don't know what came over me but I'm happy it did, whatever it was." She smiled.

"It was beautiful. I loved it. I love you so much." She let go of Lena and looked into her eyes before kissing her again. She kept their foreheads close while speaking in a low voice. "Do you want to go back to the table? Everyone that stayed really cares about you. They're worried about you."

"Yeah, let's go back in there. I won't let him destroy our night." Lena whispered back and got up.

"That's my girl. Let's go, I'm starving." Kara got up right after her and ran back to the dining table holding Lena's hand.

"There they are, the 2 love birds." Maggie said. Both Lena and Kara blushed a little but smiled back at everyone. 

"Is that what you actually wanted to talk to me about back at the DEO?" Alex asked. 

"Yeah. But then we decided to do it together because it looked like the universe didn't want us to do separately. Something happened every time we were about to speak." Kara said and finally started to eat happily.

"Yeah. This didn't go as I planned at all but, I'm glad we finally did it." Lena finished with a little smile. 

"And we're glad we won't have to deal with the 2 of you blindly pining over each other anymore." Sam said and laughed when everyone on the table started laughing. 

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious Sam." Kara rolled her eyes. 

They kept eating and joking all night. Lena got more comfortable with each passing joke and was even joking herself, talking about Kara's slip-ups before she came out as Supergirl to her, like flying to places on a bus. After a few drinks, Alex started to tell embarrassing stories about Kara from when they were younger and in return, Eliza told Alex's embarrassing stories from when she was little. 

Sam was the first one to leave because she needed to be home before midnight. A bit after midnight Alex was half asleep on top of Maggie while holding a glass of wine so J'onn offered to drive them back to their house and Nia, Brainy and Winn left right after him. 

"I guess I will go too. Thank you for tonight honey and the food was amazing Lena, you're a great cook." Eliza smiled at them. 

"Thank you, Miss Danvers." Lena had a little shy smile. 

"You can call me Eliza, sweetheart."

"You can stay here until the morning, you said your flight is just after lunch, we can go somewhere together to eat."

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm sure you want some privacy so I won't disturb it. I'm staying in a hotel close by so we can still have lunch in the morning before I leave, don't worry."

"Are you sure? You're not disturbing anything. You can sleep on the couch and we'll just watch some TV in my room until we fall asleep." Kara asked. 

"I'm sure honey, thank you anyway. Come here." She took a step forward and hugged Kara. "thanks again for tonight. Call if you need anything." She turned to Lena. "Can I give you a hug?" She walked towards Lena when she nodded and gave her a hug too. "You're an amazing person Lena." She took one step back and held Lena's hands. "I'm sorry not everyone can see it but I've seen everything you did for this city and how many times you've saved my daughters and I just can’t thank you enough. You have a brilliant mind and a huge heart, keep up the good work. I'm proud of you, Lena." 

Lena had a few tears streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you, Eliza. I wouldn't be able to do all this if it wasn't for Kara." She looked back at Kara who was looking down at her hands with an adorable smile.

"Alright. Thanks again, girls. Goodnight." Eliza waved from the door before closing it. 

"Night." Kara said and walked towards Lena, hugging her from behind. "We did it, it's over now. How are you feeling?" She asked softly, resting her chin on Lena's shoulder. 

"Better than this morning. This didn't go as I expected but I'm relieved that almost everyone is happy for us. And your mother is the sweetest thing. I feel so good now, I feel like I can breathe again." Lena had the biggest smile on while playing with Kara's hair. 

"Eliza really is the best, I couldn't ask for someone better than her to take care of me after what happened to my planet." Kara smiled back and laid her forehead on Lena's. 

"I believe I'm supposed to say this too so, thank you so much for tonight. Despite everything that happened, I had a lot of fun. Winn is impressed by everything I say and it was quite cute, to be honest, reminds me of myself when I was little and would watch Lex doing experiments. Maggie is hilarious, she actually pulled me away for a minute and apologized for arresting me and for the things she said. Just, thank you, for everything. I love you." She spoke softly with her eyes closed. 

"I'm glad you had a good time. This was what I was hoping for tonight. From now on you'll be part of every holiday we have. You won't stay locked in your office, drinking by yourself ever again. And I love you too." She picked Lena up and gave her a soft kiss. "How about we take a quick shower and get some ice cream while watching a movie?"

"We just spent more than 5 hours eating and you still have space for more?" She said and laugh softly before laying on Kara's shoulder.

"Well, yeah. My metabolism is faster than yours. I'm not starving but I can eat a bowl of ice cream right now." Kara explained while walking towards her room. 

"Alright then, but I don't think I can't eat anything else without exploding." Lena said with her head still on Kara's shoulder. 

"Let's just take a shower and watch a movie then. How about Brave?" She walked towards her bed and sat Lena down before sitting beside her. 

"You love Disney movies, don't you?" She was looking into Kara's eyes now. 

"Yeah, every movie is so amazing. The princesses are adorable and the new ones actually have an awesome feminist story line, portraying the princess as a fighter that doesn't need help from anyone. Anyway, there's nothing not to love about them. I just… oh, Rao, I'm rambling again, aren't I? I'm sorry." She hid her face on Lena's neck and laughed softly. 

"It's fine, I did say that I love it, didn't I? Alright, Brave sounds great. Let's go take a shower so we can watch it and sleep because now that it's over and I can relax, my body is begging for rest and tomorrow is Monday."

"Can't you stay here? Just one more day?" She asked.

"Kara…"

"Please?" She lifted her head and pouted adorably at Lena. 

"Kara, please…" Lena tried again. Kara came even closer and kept pouting and added her famous puppy eyes, blinking at Lena. "Oh God, fine. I will just send a few emails during the mornings while you go have lunch with your mother and your sister and when you get back, we can spend the day together again. But I need to get back the next day, I can't just skip work like that all the time." Lena rolled her eyes, Kara always got what she wanted, Lena just couldn't say no to her.

"YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You can go back on Tuesday and I promise not to ask you to take more days off like this, I just think we'll need to rest tomorrow." She gave Lena a quick kiss and hugged her. 

"Yeah, you're probably right about that."

"I'm always right about everything babe." Kara smirked. 

"Shut up and go take a shower, you sassy little alien." She pushed Kara away from her softly while laughing.

"Fine." Kara walked into the bathroom and turned around. "But I'm still right aaall the time." She laughed and quickly closed the door when Lena threw a pillow at her. 

After they're both ready, they turned the TV on and settle into bed, Lena with her head on Kara's chest and arm wrapped around her torso and Kara had one arm on Lena's back and the other her arm, caressing it softly.  
When the movie ended, Lena finally allowed herself to close her eyes.   
"Did you like it?" Kara asked softly. 

"I loved it. This was even better than Frozen." She answered sleepily. 

"Want to watch another one? I can't wait to show you Moana."

"Hum, no, I'm sleepy now. Can we watch it tomorrow?" She couldn't hold back a yawn.

"Of course. We can watch it while we eat dinner." Kara replied excitedly. 

"OK." Lena sighed and relaxed.

"Goodnight baby. I love you. I'm loving to say this." Kara was giggling adorably. 

"Goodnight. I love you too and it does feel amazing to say it." Lena smiled tiredly and fell asleep a few minutes later with Kara running her fingers through her hair. After making sure Lena was sleeping deeply and peacefully, Kara finally relaxed and closed her eyes. She was loving to snuggle up with Lena, and was already thinking about the next time they would get to do this again. Kara finally fell asleep shortly after and both of them slept peacefully all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
